cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
State of Dubia
Welcome to Dubia. the Capital of State of Dubia. ---- →Media: The 21st century! What is that in the sky??? its a new rocket system! king lorre announces a new ship to land tomahawk system. (Read more) ---- →Media:Dubia does not enter the war under IRON. The Empire has fallen. Dubia goes trew war whitout a scratch! (Read more) ---- →Media:The counterattack Operation Beer shield is on the way to save the nation of President MCRABT (Read more) ---- _.:State of Dubia is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 350 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of State of Dubia work diligently to produce Gold and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of State of Dubia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. State of Dubia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. State of Dubia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. State of Dubia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. _.:History State of dubia was formed out of the Emirates witch after the first war whit Oman lost mutch ground. only the Emirate of dubia ( State of Dubia) was left and the other Emirates desided to leave Dubia whit power of all Emirate forces and govrnemnt power over all Emirates. the Emirates where renamed: State of Dubia. Dubia's Generals planned a counter attack and on the 19th of january 1995. Dubia elite tank devision crossed the borders into oman regaining all the lost territory in just 3 days and conquering an extra 5% of Omany soil. on June the 5th 2004 the 2nd Oman(the 4th gulf war) war started. in the early morning two recon planes of the Omany airforce flew over Dubia. followed by 15 tuplejev bombers. The airforce scrambling there F16 and euroforce fighters. at the same time omany tanks crossed the border only to be met by the newly gained Chalanger 2MBT that dubai orderd just a year ago. for over 3 weeks have battle occured Omany T90's where easy prey for the "Harrier Sand warriors". even so meny Dubia tanks where lost. in the proces: meny soldiers where killed on both side ending the war in a tie. the evantual death-toll rose to be 1.218 death soldiers killed and 2.000 wounded on dubia's side and on Oman's side there where 3.864 soldiers killed and over 10.000 wouned the war was ended by the UN. the UN gave dubia and Oman there lands back. and a UN peacekeeping force would stay for 2 Years to meantain the peace. You will notice that the Dubia tanks have the smae collor as the british wones. this has to do whit the fact that State of Dubia and Great brittain are very good friends. in august 2006 State of Dubia joined the Independ Republic of Orange Nations. whit it gaining more wealt and, another war. in february 2007 the omany airforce began a bombing campaign against abu daby and a ground offencif against Dubia. witch was imidiatly counter attacked by Dubia's elite Armored Devision backed up by Qatat's famous 5th tank regiment. in 2 days the tide of the war was turned in dubia's favor and Oman had gone form the hunter to the hunted. in another week oman lost 50% of its lands and Dubia was still going only to be stopped by the UN and IRON. State of Dubia could keep the Omany lands. Oman had to stop Warmongering and was heavely sanctioned by the UN. Tensions between Iran are also currently rising and the allies of State of Dubia are already preparing for a posible attack. They year 2007 also called The golden age for IRON's State of Dubai. after fighting to 3 wars. 1 against the Iranians and 3 others against FAN and goon nations, state of dubai is still growing an prosperes an so it is time for a new improved military layout. Dubia is actualy a very nice place. ---- _.:The King Dubia is rulled by King: Ahmed el Lorre. of course Dubia has a democratic gouvrement but the Army and law aproving are the job that the king does these days. Wich ofcourse makes him still in charge! ---- _.:The Gouvernement State of Dubia has 10 Councel members or Ministers. Each of them controls a ministary. These ministary's are: 1. Ministary of Foreign affires 2. Ministary of Defence 3. Ministary of justice and law 4. Ministary of Education and Universities 5. Ministary of Financial businesses 6. Ministary of Architecture 7. Ministary of Farming and Fishing 8. Ministary of Country affairs 9. Ministary of state Wealth 10. Ministary of Media The head of all ministary 's is the President. Every four years there is an election. and then a 3 party coalition can have 40 members in councel and 10 in the Supreme Counil.these 10 also run the Ministaries and then there is supreme court. Wich sees to it that these councils preforme there job well. We call this Democratie! https://archive.is/20131014120130/img409.imageshack.us/img409/2046/burjalarab1vv7.jpg the famous Dubia Hotel ---- _.:The military The Dubia Military setup is as follows. Consisting of: SODA (State of Dubia Army) SODAF (State of Dubia Armored Forces) SODAAF (State of Dubia Army Air Forces) SODN (State of Dubia Navy) _.:Infantry devisions: Dubai has 16000 soldiers in service of wich 2000 reservists and 2000 Marines. a company has a 1000 soldiers serving in it. 1st Infantry (ALBAN company Brigades: 1+2) 2nd Infantry (BOSNA company Brigades: 1+2) 3rd Specialized Infantry (SECOR company, Brigades: 1+2) 4th Mecanized Infantry (DACAR company, Brigades: 1+2+3+4) 5th Infantry (ECHOA company, Brigades: 1+2) 6th Infantry (FORGE company, Brigades: 1+2) 7th Specialized Infantry (IRON company, Brigades: 1+2) 8th Mecanized Infantry (GOCAR company, Brigades: 1+2+3+4) 9th Infantry (AEGON company, Brigades: 1+2) 10th Infantry (ROTER company, Brigades: 1+2) 11th Airborne Infantry (DUCK company, Brigades: 1+2+3+4+5) 12th Airborne Infantry (CONVIS company, Brigades: 1+2+3+4+5) 14th and 15th brigade are reservist Devisions Weapons: Standart issue: FN SCAR l/h, HK417,M9 SOCOM,Frag handgranade, KABAR knife,AT4 heat. Specialized weapons: MP5,FN P90,M14 SOCOM,M82,M289SAW,JAVALIN ATmissle,M24. Marine Weapons: G36,G36c,M9 SOCOM,Frag handgranade, KABAR knife. ---- _.:Tank Devisions: 1st tank Devision (Able) 2nd tank Devision (baker) 3rd tank Devision (Coper) 4th tank Devision (Delta) 5th tank Devision (Echo) 6th tank devision (Fox) 7th Reservist Tank Devision (Contra) 8th Reservist Tank Devision ( ABDAO ) Tanks: leopard 2a6 and 2a4 tanks and we still maintain a couple M60's for training. Light Tanks: CV90's and M2 Bradly's APC: Stryker APC's LAV25, and some old M113's. Heavy Vehicle: Bushmaster's Light Vehicle: HMMWV and some Landrovers Trucks: DAF trucks and SCANIA trucks Arttillery: M109's, PhZ2000SODA. MLRS. . ---- _.:Aircraft squadrons: Aircap 1 (DOME) Aircap 2 (EAGLE) Royal Air Squadron 1 Royal Air Squardon 2 Royal Air Squadron 3 Air Mobile Brigade Attack Helicopter: AH-64 Apache Scout chopper: AH-6 Littlebird mounted whit rocket pods and or GAU-8 gattelings, UH-1 Huey. Rapid deployment transport helicopter: AH-6 littlebird Transport helicopters: Chinooks, MK-60 Blackhawks and 2 CH-53E Super Stallions for rapid deployment of light vehicles Airforce: fighter: F16c Fighting Falcone, AV-8 Harrier jumpjet Fighter/bomber: Joint Strike Fighter, F-15 Bomber: 10 operational B1's . ---- _.:Navy 1st Coast Guard Patrol 2nd Coast Guard Patrol 3rd Coast Guard Patrol 1st Navy Battlegroup 1st Marine Devision (UMUGES) 2nd Marine Devision (FEATHER) Ships, 10x Frigats, Flagship:HMS.Hold-Freedom, 1x carrier HMS.Abu Dabi, 20x large Destroyers 8 small Destroyers, 40 submarines of all types and, 2 Missle boats ---- _.:Technology - AVUBA class carrier strike ship - Naval Tomahawk Lauch system. - DUCKTAPE ground to ship torpedoe syste, - Patriot missle systems. - HAWK mk2 SAM sites ---- _.:Allies of State of Dubia -Saudi Arabia -The newly formed Republic of Oman -Borknagar -Suzuki -Mini USA -Imperium Romanum -The Entire IRON Allaince ---- _.:News: →Media:Attacks on Iranian Soil The Coalition of: State of Dubia, Boknagar, Mini USA, Great Brittian, Saudi Arabia and United states of America are more frequently training in the "Gulf" could this mean a posible attack on Iran? ---- →Media:Cruise missles. SODA ( State of Dubia Army) has bought new Cruisemissles. Documantary to follow soon! ---- →Media:The IRON allaince State of Dubia is a part of IRON. and as an Orange nation. it will participate in the IRON trade Project. set up by several members. ---- Thank you for visiting King Ahmed el Lorre (aka King Lorre) https://archive.is/20131014120125/img115.imageshack.us/img115/2308/emirates380kx8.jpg and Fly Emirates ---- Category:Nations